1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crampon, and more particularly to a crampon having a movable spike element in the rotation structure for both walking and climbing to improve walking convenience and safety of a user simultaneously.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, crampons are used for preventing slippage of a user when the user walks on an icy or snowy road during mounting climbing in winter time. Such a crampon secures and supports a mountain climbing shoe thereon and includes a main plate having a plurality of movable spike elements at a lower part and a binding band for fixing the main plate under a sole of a climbing shoe.
In other words, the crampon is mounted to the sole of the mountain climbing shoe by coupling both ends of the binding band in a necessary section such as an icy or snowy road, and separated from the mountain climbing shoe by releasing the coupling of the both ends of the binding band in an unnecessary section when climbing a mountain in winter time.
Therefore, the crampon is mounted to the bottom of the mountain climbing shoe according to mountain climbing conditions in winter time for preventing a user from being hurt from a fall or slippage in advance.
The user can determine to use such crampons or not in consideration of mountain climbing conditions before mounting the crampon to his mountain climbing shoes.
The conventional crampons as above have, however, a disadvantage that the user cannot help but walking on the spike elements continuously regardless of the road conditions after he puts the crampons on his mounting climbing shoes, since the movable spike elements for preventing slippage are integrated with the main plate and simply bent downward.
Therefore, the user has to walk on soils or rocks any other than the icy or snowy roads while the spike elements are protruded toward the ground, which causes difficulties in the user's mountain climbing a lot.
The difficulties are resulted from the structure of the movable spike elements protruded downward and integrated with the main plate. If the user walks for a long time with the crampons as above, fatigue of the user becomes increased and the user may his ankle sprained. Conclusionally, the user can not walk any more.
In order to resolve the above problems, the user separates the crampons from his mountain climbing shoes for non-icy roads or rocky roads. In this case, the conventional crampons have still problems that the separation of the crampons from the mountain climbing shoes takes times and inevitably causes inconvenience to other people in his group by the delay caused by the separation of the crampons.
To the contrary, if the user walks on the crampons on the non-icy or rocky roads, safe contact with respect to the ground can not be realized by the movable spike elements and dangerous situations such as falling may happen.